


It Will Rain

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [4]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Story follows "Components of Love". Beautiful Bruno Mars song dissected to fit my story.





	It Will Rain

**Hurry:**  “Bree” Her eyes fluttered open only when she felt his breath against her skin, his voice in her ear, and his fingers brushing back her blonde curls; turning over in a cloud of comforters, she returned his excited grin as he urged her, “Get up, I wanna show you something.”  
  
_{'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby}  
  
**Chosen:**  “This is the reason I wanted to bring you here” His hands uncovered her eyes once he had positioned her at the perfect spot on the balcony, revealing the sun’s rise over the island’s picturesque landscape around them; she reached out her hand, feeling her heart soar at the touch of his lips on her fingertips just before locking their hold, and the words left her lips in a feather’s whisper, “I love you.”  
  
_{I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye}  
  
**Sweet:**  “If you hate it, it was all my cousin’s idea” Morgan’s nervous ramble ended and prompted her to quickly shake her head, her fingers tracing the edges of the chocolate diamond bracelet; as she watched the jewels pick up reflections of light, she finally shared her pleased thoughts, “It reminds me of your eyes.”  
  
_{If I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"}  
  
**Cruel:**  The tears never went away entirely, even as she tried to will on a good dream with the sound of his light snore; the only time she slept peacefully, he watched over her through the night – signaling with his tight hold that she was safe – but even her hero deserved one night off.  
  
_{I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
If that'll make it right}  
  
**Burn:**  Haunted by memories she refused to deal with, Bree took a moonlit shower and tried to lose herself in the slight sizzle of her reddened skin; no comfort came until she heard the soft shut of the shower door, his arms surrounding her and his lips tenderly kissing the skin of her shoulder.  
  
_{There's no religion that could save me_  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor}  
  
**Grace:**  Bree did not disturb him during moments like this, instead she watched him with absolute fascination – wishing she had the same faith; he clasped his hands together, his eyes snapped shut, and made the sign of the cross in front of the tiers of candles – one lit for everyday they had been safe on the island.   
  
_{But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
But little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try}  
  
**Again** : “You know I can’t” her whining went ignored as he wrapped his arm securely around her waist and held her up so only her tiptoes brushed the hardwood floor; her laugh could not be restrained at his action, her arms wrapping loosely around him as she buried her face in his shoulder, memorizing how the smell of his cologne spoke to her almost as loudly as the melody which floated around them.  
  
_{So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door}  
  
**Bare:**  It was an unspoken rule between them, he could not question what he saw just as she could not disrespect him by covering her body in moments of such quiet intimacy; feeling his kiss cover the long scar along her abdomen, she snapped her eyes shut until his kiss returned to her lips and quietly promised it was safe to face reality.  
  
_{If you ever leave me, baby_  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore}  
  
**Flow:**  Morgan had no way of hiding his anger, his hand covering the same scar he had tried to erase completely; sympathizing with the endless helplessness residing in his ebony stare, she ran her hands into his hair and brought him back to their lip’s soft exchange.  
  
_{Just like the clouds_  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain}  
  
***Integrated:**  Bree knew, trusted with every fiber of her being, he would sacrifice everything for her – it made her long for the same kind of integrity; however, her certainty also told her he would never let her go willing – if she wanted to leave, to fix herself, she could not say a word before disappearing.  
  
__**Song Credit: “It Will Rain” – Bruno Mars**


End file.
